Waste
by ponasarbuzas
Summary: After the events of RE4, Ada founds herself haunted and sleepless for one particular reason...Or more precisely, one person.


**Waste**

A quiet breeze of wind rushed through the nearly trees, making their leaves shiver. The whole apartment was buried in silence. Well, almost whole. One room, in particular, was full of low screams and gasps.

Ada was having a nightmare. The femme fatale, skilled assassin, super spy (oh, what epithets they didn't give her) was now shivering even more then the leaves outside her window. The nightmare turned more intense as another scream escaped Ada's lips, this time it was loud enough to wake the woman up. Her eyes widen, she stared blankly into space when she finally realized where she was. Home, at least for now of course, wasn't showing any signs of intruders.

Ada gracefully got off bed, red pajamas rustling between her legs. She looked at the alarm clock. 02:18 am the glowing green numbers indicated. The woman sighted and went to the bathroom. This wasn't Ada's first night full of nightmares. Oh no, she was getting them quite often. But after the incident in Spain with Las Plagas and Osmond's Saddler's cult the nightmares were getting even more frequent. Fighting Los Ganados (the new type of zombies) and all sorts of hideous creatures should have been almost every day work for an agent of Organization. And it was. Believe me, Ada wasn't the person with a weak stomach or nerves for that matter and anyways these weren't the main characters in her nightmares. Zombies and Spain of course appeared as a background, but the major person leading the play to her sleepless and full of terror nights was… Jack Krauser. This was actually pretty disturbing to Ada. I mean, she didn't even like the guy. Sure, she admired his strength, fighting abilities, combat style, etc, but her interest was merely professional. After all, she studied his skills and killed Krauser, didn't she? Ada looked to the mirror in her bathroom. Maybe this was it? Killing Los Ganados, working with Wesker never bothered her because she knew she was doing the right thing. But Krauser… Maybe, the feeling that was haunting her every night, causing her to wake up screaming, was actually…_guilt_?

"Don't be ridiculous, - Ada thought to herself, - Krauser would have killed me and Leon, I _had_ to do it. Besides, he had already fallen to the temptation of Las Plagas, he would have became Saddler's slave, even if he still controlled his consonance by the time I… And the island exploded, Krauser wouldn't survive anyway! "

The woman felt a little awkward making excuses for herself. Ada never did that kind of thing and it made her feel weak. She always choose the right possibility, could it be that she made a mistake? Maybe, it's because of her knowing that Krauser wasn't an evil person? Well yes he was a maniac, a little psychotic, but those kinds of people deserve treatment, not elimination.

"What's done is done, - Ada thought angrily to herself again, - I can't change it with my whining. If I keep thinking about him, that will only make my nightmares more real." She went to the kitchen, took some sleep pills with a glass of water, walked to the bedroom and sighted upon her bed. The bedding was messy and full of sweat; Ada couldn't possibly fall asleep in it, so she took a new one. While replacing her covers, the woman had an "Ada sense" that someone is watching her. She looked around but as expected she didn't notice anything suspicious. A red lamp on the security system beeped calmly, and the apartment was as peaceful as it was before. Normally, Ada would have been warier, but the sleeping pills were getting to her and she was just so God damn tired. Only a little more then a week has passed since the incident in Spain and all that time the spy was almost without any sleep. Ada yawned tiredly and lied on her back. Perhaps tonight she'll be lucky.

*

The passage turned red as a wall of flames emerged from the nearby building. The monks we're following her, Ada could hear their whispering. "Morire si vive, morire si vive" came louder and louder, but she still needed to find Leon. Corridor ended with a locked door, and Ada was out of bullets. Krauser was screaming behind her and she turned to face the inevitable…

"Gotcha"- came the voice of Krauser, but this time, not from her nightmare.

Ada opened her eyes, just to get face to face with the person, who has been haunting her sleep for the last week. Even in the dark she could see Krauser's features: grey eyes were shining with hatred, lips tightly pressed against each other, turned into a victorious smirk, scars weren't so visible in dusk. He was on her, squeezing her right hand with his left (apparently his arm was back to normal), pressuring Ada's entire body with his, one knee placed above her right hand's elbow. The man's knife was tickling her neck.

"Krauser, long time no see." Said Ada, forcing a smile and thinking urgently of any way she could get off this unpleasant situation. She was already over the shock, that Krauser is alive and now tried to restrain her cool. If he thinks coming back from the dead is going to scare Ada Wong, he had another thing coming.

"Ada…- he spit out her name as if it was the worst word to call a person. – Surprised I'm here?"

"Well, I'm not used to getting visitors in the middle of a night." She responded with a sweet tone and looked at the security system. It was still beeping peacefully. How the hell did _he_ _get in?_

"Not scared yet, huh? Pf, it seems you're still the bitch in the red." Krauser laughed, pointing to her red pajamas with his knife. He seemed pretty relaxed, overwhelmed with the power he had (or so he thought) over Ada.

"And you still don't know how to act with woman, no wonder you'll never have a girlfriend." She snapped while looking him right in the eyes, Ada knew this was going to drive him mad.

"Not if I would have _any _future if it came to you." Why was he being so dramatic? They weren't even friends, quite the opposite, I may add. But somehow Krauser's words brought back her guilt.

"I did what I _had_ to do." Ada said sincerely, hoping that he would believe her and loosen his grip so she could escape.

Not really listening, Krauser started to caress her face with his knife; the feeling was really odd for Ada. It was almost pleasurable but yet dangerous. The blade was so sharp, it scratched her cheek with hardly any pressure, warm blood started to run through Ada's face. She wanted to say something, but words just didn't come out. Ada felt almost hypnotized by the soft movements, the fact that Krauser is alive and it all started to seem like a dream to her. Finally he stopped and pressed his knife against the woman's lips.

"Goodbye, Ada." Krauser snatched, rage building in him again as he prepared to attack.

Lucky for her, he had loosened his grip on her right hand. Ada used it quickly and punched Krauser in the face. It wasn't powerful enough to get the man of her, but at least he didn't cut her throat. Krauser got even madder and now was trying to choke her with his both hands, but his concentration was gone and the pressure upon Ada's lower body was strongly weakened. Almost loosing her consonance, she managed to kick the man in the stomach with her knee. Finally this was enough for Ada to brake free. Coughing, she jumped from the bed and ran towards the door, which leaded to the kitchen. Like in her nightmare, Krauser was right behind her; cursing; and probably pulling out a weapon.

"You can't defeat me! - He shouted. - You're unarmed; I took all your weapons away. Besides, I am a _man_, I'm _stronger_! - Krauser laughed like a retard.

"But you forget, hun, _I_ am _smarter_ and _faster_." Answered the _femme fatale_. Ada then jumped and grabbed a lamp cable from the ceiling; she did a back flip and tried to kick Krauser in the shoulder. He cached her leg and forced the woman to the ground. Ada gasped and hit him in the ankle. She got on her feet again quickly. Ada had one more weapon, which Krauser probably didn't notice, it was under her bed. Killer7. Krauser had a TMP, which hanged from his belt but he was hesitant to use it. Perhaps he wanted to finish her quietly, without any gun noises that the whole building wouldn't wake up. Well, only better for her. Ada _must _distract Krauser somehow to get pass him to the bedroom.

"So are you a zombie now? Las Plagas aren't good enough for you as I can see." She noted looking to his not-mutant-anymore left arm.

"I'm not a zombie, _bitch. _- Krauser answered politely. - Saddler's dead, having a Plaga would be very unstable without him." He started to walk slowly towards Ada, blade shining in his right arm.

"Why are you alive then?" The question that bugged her since she saw him tonight escaped her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Krauser smirked and stopped for a minute pretending to look very smart. "Let's just say I got helped by a person to whom you owe _a lot_."

Ada thought for a moment.

"Wesker." She spited.

"I _told_ him you weren't trust wordy! In Spain he had an extra helicopter just in case. Seems, you can't finish the job, Ada. When Wesker's men found me I wasn't dead, just inconsonance. Seems with Las Plagas you are merely immortal if not destroyed completely." Krauser let out a freaking laugh.

Ada could've run but stuff the man was talking about was interesting, not to mention would be valuable to the Organization so she waited while he finished.

"Some nerve you have, I'll give you that. Sending Wesker a faked sample must've been the stupidest thing in your life. So, here I am, or did you think you could get out of this _unpunished_?

"Oh, and I thought you came back from the dead just to revenge lil' ol' me. You break my heart." Ada commented sweetly. Krauser's insults didn't get to her; she didn't give a shit about his opinion.

"Soon I'll be braking much more!" The man shouted as he began to run towards Ada.

She jumped over him, pushing herself from his back and rushed to the bedroom. The gun was too far, Krauser would get her by that time. Ada needed him to be out of reach for a second at least. She turned towards the door just to see Krauser rushing through it like a mad man. Ada didn't think much then, she just grabbed him and pushed him to the bed. Krauser was heavy, but he didn't expect for the woman to attack him directly so he slipped and felt into the puffy covers. Ada got on top of him, trying to suppress him with her weight at least for some seconds to get the gun but suddenly the woman thought a better plan. As he fell Krauser has lost his knife, it was lying near Ada's hand. She snatched it immediately and brought it across his neck.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here…_again._" Ada smirked.

Krauser tried to struggle but she pushed the blade even nearer to him, hot blood now was running down his neck as well.

"A-a-aa." Ada shook her head and gazed to his eyes. She should kill him. Finally end it. Make him die for real this time. But why can't she, then? It was as if her hand was stuck, Ada couldn't make it move any further to Krauser's blood-vessel. Here he is, alive, his heart still pulsating, his mind still working, thinking if she would kill him. Ada couldn't do it. The shadow of guilt felt upon her once again as she realized she won't be able to live with this kind of burden.

"I'm a fool. The stupidest of them all. Why do I have such mercy for him? He would kill me as soon as he had a chance. I'm a fuckin' fool." Ada fought sadly as she lowered the knife.

Krauser didn't hesitate. He grabbed Ada's hands and turned over with her so that her back was against the wall now, as they both lied horizontally. For a moment they just starred at each other. Their eyes told more than words could ever have. And then it came. They couldn't remember who started kissing first, and it didn't really matter as they both wanted the same thing. It was rough and passionate, full of force and struggle as if they would fight here as well. This wasn't love, but it wasn't only lust as well; maybe it was their way of "having a talk" or just expressing the culmination of tonight. It was longer than a normal kiss would be, mostly because neither of them knew what would happen next. But of course eventually they stopped. Things might have been taken to another level but Ada loosened her arms from Krauser's embrace and crossed them around her waist. She buried her head in the oh-so-fluffy pillows. Ada was so tired again; too tired to protect herself if she surrendered her body to Krauser, and you never knew when he might want to kill her again. The man left as silently as he had come previously, not saying another word. Ada sleepily looked to the security system as the red light beeped calmly meaning there are no intruders in the house.

"Tomorrow I will buy a new one." She thought as she drifted to a guiltless sleep.

_Disclaimer: If I owned Capcom, would you think I'd still be writing fan fiction about it? Yeah, I don't think so too._

_Hey, guys, so you've read it to the end? Well, I hope it was enjoyable to you. This is supposed to be a one-shot; I think its better this way than a multiple chapter story. Anyways, this is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm really looking forward in hearing your opinion, because it does matter to me and it might make me improve. So, don't hesitate, review ___


End file.
